Heating elements are incorporated proximate water tanks and/or pipes to heat liquids and/or gasses contained with and/or flowing through the tanks and/or pipes. Deterioration of the heating elements may be caused due to cyclical heating/cooling and/or due to exposure to the liquids and/or gasses.
In view of the above, water heating elements are needed that include carbon nanotubes.